The present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector and a method for assembling the same connector and in particular to a technique for improving in particular the workability in soldering a core wire at the time of assembly.
A related coaxial cable connector will be explained with reference to FIGS. 6 and 7. In the construction of a coaxial cable connector shown in FIG. 6, a terminal 72 is provided at a leading end of a terminal holder 71 formed from an insulating material, and with one of two-part lids 73 being closed which are provided at the leading end of the holder 71 in such a manner as to be opened and/or closed via an integral hinge or the like, a shield cover 74 is attached to the external circumference of the holder 71, the shield cover 74 being constructed so as to extend as far as a leading end a coaxial cable 50 in such a manner as to cover the outer circumference of the one of the lids 73 which is closed.
A method for assembling the connector constructed as described above to the coaxial cable 50 comprises, as shown in FIG. 6, the steps of allowing a core wire 52 of the coaxial cable 50 to pass through a connecting hole 72a formed in a vertical wall at the leading end of the terminal 72, applying a soldering iron 60 to this portion for soldering, thereafter closing the other lid 73, introducing a sleeve 79 over the outer circumference of the holder 71 as shown in FIG. 7, and a clamping members 79a at a leading end of the sleeve 79 are clamped to secure the sleeve 79 with the coaxial cable 50 for completion of the assembly.
With the coaxial cable connector constructed as described above, however, since soldering has to be carried out with respect to the surface extending vertically, it is difficult to apply the soldering iron to the proper position needing soldering, and in addition, it is also difficult to secure a leading end of the soldering iron 60 during the soldering. Thus, there is caused a problem that the workability in soldering tend to be reduced.
In addition, in a case where fused solder is sagged on the insulator (the lid 73 or the like) to thereby open a hole in the insulator, there is caused a concern of short circuit when a bent portion is provided to the core wire 52 as shown in FIG. 1.